Heart's Medicine: Hospital Heat/Maternity Ward
This is the fourth chapter in Heart's Medicine: Hospital Heat. After the past was a tragic moment, Allison tries to be with her mother. It's depressing! Cutscene: Kidney Transplant Operation *Back in January 2017, The body shaking is happening! *Jenny: What's happening?! *Quinn: I don't know why, but somehow both patients are having some kind of episode! *Quinn: We need to finish this transplant quickly, Jenny! *Quinn: I'll need you to hold this one, while we finish up. *Jenny: But what about Allison? *Quinn: Highest priority problems first! *Jenny tries to hold Mathilda shaking. *And Quinn tries to stitch Mathilda's Kidney! *Quinn: Jenny! *Jenny: I can't hold her... *Quinn: This isn't going to work - give her 2cc of Penpodephrine… *Jenny: Isn't that dangerous!? *Quinn: Leaving her open like this is more dangerous! *Jenny gets the tools, such as Syringe. *And she gives to Quinn to give Mathilda. *Mathilda stops shaking and the problem fixed. *Then, Quinn goes back to stitching. *Allison's stitches are reopened! *Quinn: You can close her up now - I'll get to work on Allison. *Quinn: NO! The shaking's re-opened her stitches. *Jenny's scared! *Quinn runs to the monitor. *Quinn: Her oxygen levels are already way too low, and she's losing blood! *Jenny's going to close Mathilda up while Quinn applies to Allison. *Allison stops shaking. *Quinn suction Allison's liquid! *Quinn: Jenny, can you hook up Allison while I stitch her up? *Jenny: Is it that bad? *Quinn: It isn't great... *Jenny hooks up Allison while Quinn stitches back up. *Jenny interacts with Allison while Quinn looks at the monitor. *Quinn: I really don't know what happened... Level 31 - The Waiting Game *Sophia and Chance are having fun. Chance is hearing the baby. *Sophia: So? Am I already showing? *Chance: No, if you wear your doctor's coat you can hardly see a thing. *Sophia: Thanks. I just don't want to tell anyone yet. *Sophia: I was kind of hoping to tell Allison first... How's she doing? *Chance: Neither her nor her mother have woken up yet. *Chance: There were some complications during surgery... *Chance: ...and they need to give them some tine to stabilize before they bring them back round. *Chance: If everything had gone as planned, she would have started here today... *Sophia: I hope she's okay. *Chance: Me too -but try not to worry, it's not good for the baby. *Sophia: When did asking someone 'not to worry' actually work? *Chance: Sorry. *Sophia: It's okay... *Sophia leaves the ward. After the level *Daniel goes to the Intensive Care. *Mathilda and Allison are in the Unit. *Sophia: Daniel... *Sophia: Allison's not doing great... *Daniel: I know... *Daniel: I brought her some cards. *Sophia comforts Daniel. *Daniel hangs up the cards for Allison. *Then Daniel goes to sit down for Allison. *Daniel: Come back to me, Allison... Challenge 16 - Emily's Canteen Challenge IV Watch out Emily, it's hush hush rush hour. There are even more products for Emily to serve. Level 32 - Messes Will Be Made *In the tea party... *John: I don't know if I'd advise an angry daughter to give up her kidney. *Sophia: Well, she did make the choice herself... *Sophia: And no matter their history, it is still her mother. *Chance: Yeah... Even though she'd never admit it, Allison wouldn't be the person she is today without her mom. *John: I'm just saying that it won't get any easier from here on out. *Ruth: Well, I'm not worried. *Ruth: I've got a feeling Allison will wake up and forgive her mother. *John: I hope so... *John: Let's get back to work! *John, Robin and Ruth leave the mess after the party. *Chance: Sophia, did you like the cookies? *Sophia: Actually, there were really good. *Chance: They're organic, from the local farmers market. That means they're doubly good for the baby! *Chance: You can take them, if you want. *Sophia gives Chance a hug. *Sophia: Thanks, Chance. *Sophia eats the cookies and leaves. *Chance saw the messes. Let's clean up! During the level *Chance cleans up the messes from the tea party. After the level: Cutscene: Allison's recovery *Daniel: ...which is irritation of the joint; this in turn can cause pain in the lower knee. *Daniel moves Allison's hands to wake her up. Allison respond. She gets up! *Then Allison falls down. *Allison: Wrr… Wh... *Daniel: Try to stay calm, you've been laying here for quite some time. *Allison gets up. *Daniel: I'm gonna get Quinn, he'll explain it to you. *Allison finally wakes up and recovers. Daniel gives her a hug! *Daniel: I'll be right back... *Daniel leaves to get Quinn. *Some time later, Quinn checked on Allison. *Quinn is skeptical. *Allison gets to stand up. But she falls down! *Daniel tries to stand her up. *Allison got her crouches. She is handicapped. *Allison got pains! Daniel and Chance are scared! *Daniel goes to comfort Allison! *Ryan and Mathilda are hugging. But Allison walked slowly! *Mathilda and Ryan saw Allison! *Then Allison goes back to the bed. And shades back. *Now then, Allison is fully recovered. She walks slowly without crouches. *Now Allison returns to original form, along with her clipboard! *Allison places the run on Mathilda. *Mathilda: I... *Mathilda: Thank you, Alli, for saving my life. *Mathilda: I... *Allison gets angry. *Allison: Stop! *Allison: I didn't do this for you, I did it for Ryan. *Allison: I did this so I can finally get you out of my life! *Allison: So why don't you just leave me alone!? *Allison wipes her tears. *Allison: We both know that's something you're pretty good at. *Mathilda cries. Allison leaves with basket. Level 33 - Good News *Allison enters the ward. *Chance: I know you're just a baby, but a little help would be nice... *Allison's fabulous! *Allison: Chance! *Chance: Allison! I'm glad to see you back on your feet. *Allison: Me too! Let me help you with that! *Allison helps the baby by placing on the mat. *Chance: You're a natural! *Allison: Thanks! I'm just happy to go back to work. Back to my normal life! *Chance: Are you sure you're ready, Allison? *Chance: No one would blame you if you took a little time off. *Allison: Please, no - I really want to keep myself busy, and forget the last couple of weeks. *Chance: Well, let's get to it then! *Chance leaves the ward, letting Allison go. During the level *Allison walks 600 steps. After the level *Chance enters the ward. *Chance: So? Did you have a good day? *Allison: Perfect! *Chance: Well, it isn't over yet... *Chance: We have one more customer. *Sophia enters the ward. *Allison: Err... Sophia... You... What are you doing here? *Sophia confirms that she is pregnant. *Allison: You... You're pregnant? *Sophia: I am... Turns out Joe left me one more present, besides an enormous amount of lollipops. *Allison: It's Joe's? *Sophia: Err, yeah? Who else would it be? *Chance: Sophia's here for an echo, and she thought it would be nice to have you with her. *Allison: Really? *Sophia goes to the bed, leading Allison and Chance. *Allison finds her baby. *Sophia: It has Joe's nose... *Chance: I know you wanted to know, so I can tell you... *Chance: HE has Joe's nose! Level 34 - Peek-a-boo! *The baby is having fun! *Daniel enters the ward. *Allison: Well, are you going to join in? *Daniel and Allison peek-a-boo! Very fun! *Daniel: How are you doing? *Allison takes a breath. *Allison: Finally, everything's perfect. *Allison: Nothing to worry about any more. *Connor enters the ward. *Daniel: That's great, Allison. *Allison looks at Connor, seeing him leave. *Peek-a-boo again! *Allison: Hey, didn't you want to tell me something before I had my surgery? *Daniel: Err, yeah, but... It's not important... *Daniel: I can see you're about to start your shift. *Daniel: I'm glad you're feeling good, Allison. *Allison waves to Daniel, and Daniel leaves the ward to start Allison's shift. *Allison moves the baby to the crib. During the level *Allison cheers up the sad baby. After the level *A customers visits for a baby. *Allison's phone: *RING RING* *Allison answers while a customers takes a baby. *Allison: Hello, Allison speaking. *Allison: Quinn... I really don't feel like going back to that room... *Allison: I've closed that chapter now. *Allison: I understand you need to run your tests... *Allison: Hello? *Allison hangs up after it hung up. Mathilda is gone after clean-up. Allison enters the ICU. *Allison: One test, Quinn, but then I'm out of here... * *Quinn: So you saw her leave with the kid? *Stan: Yup - they took all their things with then as well. *Stan leaves. *Allison: She… she's gone? *Quinn: She just up and left - and we haven't even done all the post-op tests! *Allison: She's gone... *Quinn: I don't think you're hearing me, Allison. We need to do those tests. *Allison: Those tests are a formality, Quinn. On top of that, we can't keep people here against their will. *Quinn: During the operation there were several abnormalities, Allison. *Allison: Quinn, was the operation a success? *Quinn: Yeah, but... *Allison: Then she's no longer our problem. *Allison leaves the unit. Level 35 - Missing *Allison passes the broom closet. *Daniel: Come on, you've got to be around here somewhere... *Allison looks at the closet. *Allison: Daniel? *Allison enters the closet. *Daniel: I'm sorry, Allison. I didn't want to burst your happiness bubble... *Daniel: The file... It... It's gone... *Allison: Well, it has to be somewhere... *Daniel hasn't. *Allison: I'll come and help you look after my shift. *Daniel: Thank you, Allison. *Allison returns to the shift. After the level *Allison leaves to Daniel's office. Allison comforts Daniel to wake up. *Daniel: I've looked everywhere in the closet, Allison. It's not there. *Allison: Hmm... What would you do if you found a random file? *Daniel: I'd take it to THIS office. *Allison: Well, maybe that's exactly what someone did... *Allison: Let's search your office. *Allison goes through every stack of paper she can find! *Allison and Daniel puts the files away. Daniel has it. *Allison: This is the last one. *Daniel: Fingers crossed... *Daniel gives the files to Allison to read. *Victor enters Daniel's office. *Victor: Looking for this? *Allison and Daniel see Victor! Challenge 18 - Diapers Everywhere Allison must clean up the diaper mess and help the patients! Level 36 - No Worries *Victor: I was starting to doubt myself, but seeing how sheepish you two are looking... *Victor: I know you were up to something! *Daniel: Victor... *Victor: No need for that - you'll have your fair chance with the board. *Victor: I've already alerted them to the situation, and we'll be having a hearing in four days. *Allison was frowned! *Victor: Good luck! You're going to need it... *Victor left the office. *Allison: So... what do we do now? *Daniel: Let's just try to get some sleep. *Allison enters the sleepy way while Chance uses the telephone. *Chance: Don't take this the wrong way, but you don't look so good, Allison. *Allison: I haven't been sleeping very well, Chance... *Allison: Is it okay if we just get to work... *Chance leaves. After the level *Allison walks sleepy. Daniel enters the ward. *Daniel: Did you get any sleep last night? *Allison: Not really - I just kept thinking about Victor and the file. *Allison: What does the file actually say? *Daniel: It shows that under my watch, a large shipment of amphetamines disappeared, and that many more amphetamines were ordered than normal. *Allison: But there's nothing showing you had anything to do with their disappearance? *Daniel: Not really... No... *Daniel: But I did give Quinn that bottle of medicine... *Allison: But without Quinn's testimony, Victor can't prove anything. *Daniel: I guess you're right. *Daniel: But how are we going to convince Quinn not to testify without letting him know what's going on? *Daniel: I mean, it's Quinn. *Allison: I'll order us some food - it's going to be a long night... *Allison orders some food. Level 37 - Hold the Phone *Allison looks at the telephone while Daniel enters to convince Allison. *Daniel: Maybe Victor won't fond out about Quinn... *Allison: Daniel! Look at this! *Daniel looks at the computer after Allison stands up. *Daniel: Well, it sounds nice, but it's not really the time to go to a convention, Allison. *Daniel: A surgical convention! And it overlaps with the board meeting! *Daniel is happy and gives Allison a hug! *Allison: I'll start arranging it today. *Daniel goes aside. Chance enters. *Chance: He looks happy. *Allison: Err... yeah. A day without a smile is a day you haven't lived. *Chance: Couldn't have said it better myself. You know, it sounds like my teachings are starting to rub off on you. *Chance leaves the ward. During the level Allison makes the necessary phone calls. 1st call *Allison: I'd like to book a single no smoking room in your hotel in Helsinki, please. *Allison: Perfect, thank you. 2nd call *Allison: I was hoping to get one ticket to the surgical convention at the Messukeskus this weekend. *Allison: You still have a couple spare? That's great! 3rd call *Allison: Are there any seats left on the flight to the Heisinki-Vantaa airport this Friday at all? *Allison: Hmmm, only on the red eye... *Allison: Well, that'll have to do. Last call *Allison: Yes, the convention ticket, hotel room and flight have been taken care of! *Allison: No need to thank me - I know I'm amazing, Daniel! After the level *Daniel enters the ward. *Allison: This is all the information you need - let's go save your job! *Daniel and Allison go to surgery. They agree. *Daniel: Ah-hem... *Daniel: Oh... Err, Yes, Quinn… Allison here has uncovered a great opportunity for us. *Quinn goes to Daniel and Allison. *Daniel: There's a big surgical convention coming up in Finland... *Daniel: ...and we both thought it would be great if you represent our hospital there. *Allison: I mean, how can you have a surgical convention without one of the world's best surgeons? *Daniel: We've printed out all the information you'll need for the hotel and convention... *Quinn takes Daniel's info. He reads through. *Quinn: Normally, I would definitely do this. *Quinn gives it back to Daniel. *Quinn: But Victor's asked me to testify in front of the board on that same day. *Quinn: Sorry, guys, but I need to stay in with the board if I want to receive any grants in future. *Quinn leaves the room. Level 38 - Motherhood *Allison's having fun with a baby. *Allison: You're still so innocent and free... *Allison: All you need is a little attention, and you give us your great big smile! *Allison: Maybe you should just stay like this. Life gets complicated way too quickly... *Chance enters and Allison peek-a-boo! *Chance: It seems like motherhood is something that's in your DNA. *Allison: I'm not too sure about that... *A customer take a baby and Chance leaves to make Allison go to work. After the level *Daniel enters the ward. *Allison: I've had an idea about who might be able to help us, but you're not going to like it... *Allison and Daniel leave the ward, and go to Pathology. Ruth's on the phone! *Daniel: I don't know, Allison. Ruth's kind of scary. *Allison: Don't be a wuss... We're all out of ideas, and she's the only other person who knows the truth. *Ruth: I'LL TELL YOU WHERE YOU CAN PUT THAT PAPERWORK!!! *Now Ruth breaks the phone! She hung up! *Ruth: If you're both here, this can't be good. Let's have it. *Allison: Well... *Some time later... *Ruth: I understand... *Ruth: I understand, but I can't help. *Ruth: Id I don't find a way to pay the mortgage om my mother's house, they're going to throw me out. *Ruth: Then there's the institution my mom's in, which isn't covered by her insurance... *Ruth: I've got a while set of problems of my own to deal with. *Ruth: It's not like we were running some medical trial which required the extra medication. *Ruth: You know, one of those trials run by the interns... *Ruth: And even if you made one up, you'd have to find an intern dumb enough to testify she'd filed the paperwork incorrectly... *Ruth: An intern so clumsy she accidentally used all the medicine, instead of just the medicine for the trial. *Allison: Thank you, Ruth. *Ruth: Oh no, don't thank me. This isn't my idea - I'd never suggest anything so stpid. *Daniel leaves the lab. *Ruth: Are you sure he's worth lying for, Allison? *Allison: I'd do the same for you. *Allison: After the hearing, we'll figure something out for your problems as well, I promise! *Allison leaves the lab. *Ruth: Stupid kids... Level 39 - Look on the Bright Side *Allison walks in the hallway while there's something in closet. *Sophia: Sniff sniff… *There's Sophia in the closet! *Allison: Sophia? *Sophia: Allison? What are you doing here? *Allison: I... Well, I heard you crying... *Allison: You don't have to hide your crying from me. I mean, I'm pretty sure I've got you beat... *Sophia: It's just, people expect me to be so happy... And, I mean, I am... *Sophia: But I'm also worried... *Sophia: I'm going to have to raise a child... alone... in my crappy apartment. *Allison: If you want me to, I'll be there with you every step of the way'Reference to Cave Johnson quote from Panels in Portal 2. *Sophia: Thanks, Allison. I could really use your help. *Allison: Let's go to the maternity ward, and her you some of the Chance's tea to help you relax... *Allison and Sophia hug! During the level *Allison cheers up Sophia during the day. After the level *Sophia is cheered up! *Sophia: Thanks Allison, I really needed that. *Allison: No problem, just know I'm here for you! *Sophia and Allison leave the ward. *Allison enters Daniel's office. *Daniel: I've written up the reports, and the fake trial request form, but they still need your signature. *Allison took Daniel's file for a signature. *Daniel: Stop! *Daniel: You don't have to do this for me. *Daniel: If they find out... *Daniel: I... I did this. Maybe I should be fired... *Allison gets a signature. *Allison: Nonsense... We need to do this. Level 40 - Living a Lie *Inside the hospital meeting... *Mason: I could join in this meeting, if you want me to, dad? *Victor: No - I don't need anybody else. *Mason leaves the meeting room. *Victor: This will be my moment. *Victor sits down. *"Welcome, everyone. Victor has brought forth a nation of no confidence." *Olivia: These are serious allegations, which we certainly aren't taking lightly. I hope you can back them up, Victor. *Victor: I most certainly can... *"Okay. We'll start with the opening statements, and then review the evidence." *"At the end of the day, each party can bring forth witnesses to corroborate their case. *Allison looked afraid. *Allison: I'm sorry, I really thought I had handed in the trial request. *Allison: I know it was a mistake, but it's more a clerical error than anything else. *Allison: I guess that'll have to do... *Chance enters the ward. *Chance: Ready for your last day on the maternity ward? *Allison: Wow, with everything that's been going on, I'd almost forgotten. *Allison: Yup, I'm totally ready. *Chance leaves the ward, letting Allison begin for the last day. During the level Question 1 So, why didn't you turn in your research request? #I think I just misplaced the paperwork? #I did, but something must have gone wrong at the archives. #My dog ate it. Question 2 What did you hope to gain from the drug trial? #I was hoping to find a new cure for... well, for something that's cured by amphetamines. #Eternal fame? #To better understand the side effects of the drug. Question 3 Ms. Heart, what is your relationship with the defendant? #We're just colleagues. #I've never seen that mean before in my life! #He and I are madly in love! Question 4 Did you really think you'd get away with this? #This is all just a big misunderstanding! #Yes, and I would have gotten away with it, if it wasn't for Victor and his bloodhounds! #No, I knew we were guilty, throw me in jail! Question 5 You understand you can no longer be a doctor, right? #...but I only ever wanted to be a doctor. #(no other choices) After the level *Chance enters the ward. *Allison: Chance, is it okay if I go a little early? I have somewhere I need to be. *Chance: No problem - as long as you promise to join my clay workshop that's coming up. *Allison: I promise. *Chance: Our time always flies by so quickly, but I do enjoy what little time we share. *Allison: Me too, Chance... *Allison: Ooh, I've got to go! *Allison leaves the Maternity Ward to the meeting. Cutscene: Car Crash Operation *Allison takes a breath, but an encounter happened! *Quinn: Look out, Allison! *Allison maneuvered after Quinn with Mathilda. *Jenny and Ryan appeared! *Ryan: AAAaaaAAaaRgg! *Ryan: It hurts so much! *Ryan: A...Alli…Allison... *Allison: Ryan!? What happened!? *Quinn appears. *Quinn: There's no time to talk - we need to get them into surgery! *Ryan: D-don't... leave me... *Ryan: H... help... us... *Ryan barely moves. They're urgent to Ryan! *Allison: But... *Quinn: This is going to be a tough one, Allison, so I could really use your help! *Quinn: But you're going to have to decide now. We're in OR3. *Quinn and Jenny go to OR. *Now in the surgery. *Quinn: Patient: Mathilda Heart, she's been in a car crash. *Quinn: Lost control of the wheel for as yet unknown reasons. *Quinn: Lots of abrasions and lacerations, no internal bleeding. *Allison runs into the surgery. *Allison: Ryan will be okay, he's in the emergency room now. *Quinn: That's good news. *One surgeon washes the hands. *Quinn: But I need your help quick, Allison... *Quinn: That car crash really did a number on her. *David: Let's start be disinfecting and stitching every wound we find. *Allison now begins the operation. *First, Allison sprays Mathilda's burns! *Second, Allison stitches Mathilda's wound! *'About 1 hour later... *A surgeon goes a reader. *Allison: I've never seen so many lacerations... *Quinn: I know, but we're almost there. *Next part of Mathilda! *Third, Allison and Quinn spray the burns! *Fourth, Allison and Quinn stitch! *Allison: Looks like that's all of them... *Quinn: Good - let's check the read out. *Quinn sees while Allison goes to the reader. *Allison focuses the readout! *Allison: This is really bad, Quinn... *Quinn: Organ failure due to high levels of unknown toxins - this has nothing to do with the car crash... *Quinn: We're going to have to hook her up to a machine... *Quinn: ...and keep her in a coma for now. *Quinn: Waking her up will only make things worse. *Quinn hooks up the cables for Mathilda! *Allison goes to Mathilda. *Allison: What should I do? *Quinn: I'm going to take a look through the data... *Quinn: There's nothing more you can do for now. *Allison looks down. References